The present disclosure relates to an execution control device that causes the other electronic device to execute a task, non-transitory computer-readable recording medium that stores an execution control program, and a task execution system.
As a task execution system in which one electronic device causes the other electronic device to execute a task, a typical system where a local-task that runs on a local computer can use a remote-task that runs on a remote computer is known. The local task firstly establishes conversations between a local data transmission agent in the local computer and a remote data transmission agent in the remote computer. Handles are allocated to the conversations. Thereafter, the local task can invoke the remote task running on the remote computer by using the handles. A shared memory buffer transceives data between the local task and the local data transmission agent. The shared memory buffer transceives the data also between the remote task and the remote data transmission agent.